Villanos
by Cydalima
Summary: La vida como un villano, pensaba Nagisa, era más difícil de lo que los demás creían, y a su vida en especial, le hacía falta algo. (O alguien).


Ayer, en una conversación, surgió esta idea: Nagisa puede ser un héroe, pero también podría ser un villano. El villano que nadie espera que sea el villano. Así que nació este AU en el que Nagisa es un aprendiz de villano. Este fic es para Cass Matthew por su aportación en ko-fi.

* * *

 **VILLANOS**

Aquella persona que dijera que ser un villano era cosa fácil, estaba totalmente equivocada, y Nagisa Hazuki estaba en la primera fila para patearlos hasta el otro lado del Universo ante comentarios de ese tipo. El mundo no tenía idea de lo complicada que era la vida de un villano, con tanto que aprender y observar de forma detallada para obtener los mejores resultados posibles.

Nagisa aún no era un villano como tal: apenas estaba en su etapa de aprendiz. A decir verdad, eso de ser malvado le resultaba más natural de lo que pensó que sería. Siempre le había gustado trazar planes y, además, él no tenía la culpa de que a veces las personas fueran fáciles de engañar.

Sin embargo, pese a su afinidad con el bando del mal, Nagisa nunca se había sentido del todo identificado con el resto de los villanos. No cuando todos relacionaban la villanía con colores oscuros, poses siniestras y largos discursos aburridos sobre cómo debía hacerse un plan maestro (y que siempre terminaban con más de un villano derrotado). Nagisa se salía de la norma en lo que a ser un villano se refería, y en su camino a convertirse en el mejor villano del mundo, había algo que le hacía falta.

Optar por otra vida no sería mala idea, pero pese a las dificultades, Nagisa había descubierto que el lado oscuro tenía sus buenos momentos. Ver que sus planes funcionaban era algo muy divertido. En especial cuando las personas no se esperaban que él, entre todos, fuera la mente maestra de muchos planes malvados que habían funcionado muy bien hasta el momento.

—¡Nagisa!

Y luego estaba Rei. El joven científico al que Nagisa había conocido por pura casualidad una vez en la que buscaba unos materiales para uno de sus famosos planes malvados y que, sin pensarlo, se había convertido en una de sus personas favoritas.

—¡Nagisa, te dije que no toques mis inventos!

Nagisa soltó una carcajada y saltó de una mesa a la otra, mientras observaba el trabajo del otro chico. El laboratorio de Rei le parecía tan interesante. Además, Rei siempre trabajaba en inventos nuevos cada que Nagisa lo visitaba.

—Rei-chan, te lo he dicho muchas veces: deberías dedicarte a aprender a ser un villano —dijo Nagisa, inclinándose sobre la máquina que Rei tenía a medio armar. Escuchó el suspiro de Rei mientras lo tomaba con cuidado por los hombros y lo apartaba del invento.

—No tengo interés en volverme un villano —respondió Rei.

—¡Pero estaríamos juntos por más tiempo! ¿No crees que eso sería divertido?

—No —respondió Rei sin mirar del todo a Nagisa, concentrado en su invento—. ¿Qué hay de hermoso con ser el malo de la historia? Además, los que están en el lado de los buenos siempre son visualmente más estéticos. ¿No ves cómo son todos los villanos? Ropa oscura, poses siniestras, rostros desagradables. No, gracias. No es hermoso.

Rei continuó trabajando en su creación. Tomó su desarmador y después estiró la mano, esperando a que Nagisa le diera su herramienta. No sabía cómo, pero el otro chico siempre parecía saber cuál era la que necesitaba. Era como si Nagisa supiera, a veces incluso mejor que él, cómo era que tenían que armarse sus propias creaciones y qué fin tenía cada una de ellas. Cuando nada llegó a su mano, volteó.

Nagisa mantenía la mirada fija en el piso y tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Rei lo observó con curiosidad, extrañado por el silencio repentino pues en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Nagisa, no había momento en el cual éste permaneciera en total silencio. Algo en aquella imagen no estaba bien.

—¿Yo no soy hermoso? —preguntó Nagisa en voz baja.

Rei parpadeó un par de veces. Por un momento pensó en que sólo había imaginado a Nagisa hablar, pero cuando éste levantó el rostro y vio su mirada sincera en aquel rostro repentinamente decaído, tragó en seco. Después, sintiéndose mal por hacer sentir al muchacho pero sin saber muy bien qué decir, le dio la espalda y regresó a su máquina, mirando de un lado al otro sobre la mesa para encontrar la herramienta que necesitaba.

—Tú no eres como el resto de los villanos —musitó al fin—. No hay punto de comparación.

El silencio duró unos segundos más, hasta que fue evidente que Nagisa se acercaba a él.

—Rei-chan.

Rei dio un respingo y cuando levantó la mirada, vio que Nagisa le extendía la llave Allen que justamente buscaba segundos atrás, aunque sólo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que aquélla era la herramienta que necesitaba. Rei miró la llave y después miró a Nagisa, quien le sonreía de una forma diferente a todas las sonrisas que le había visto. Era una sonrisa sincera y era, también, lo más hermoso que Rei había visto en su vida.

Nagisa puso la llave en la mano de Rei y éste salió de su letargo. Sintió que su rostro se coloreaba por completo, a juzgar por el calor que sentía en sus mejillas, y regresó la mirada a su invención. Su corazón latía con fuerza y no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de Nagisa y su sonrisa de segundos atrás.

—¿Es difícil ser un villano?

—¿Eh?

Rei volteó hacia donde Nagisa se encontraba y repitió su pregunta:

—¿Es difícil aprender a ser un villano?

Nagisa sonrió al comprender lo que estaba implícito en aquella pregunta.

—Muy difícil.

Rei asintió en silencio antes de voltear hacia su invento una vez más. Se aclaró la garganta mientras tomaba la llave Allen una vez más y se acomodaba las gafas para ver mejor.

—Supongo que ser hermoso es algo que depende de cada villano.

Nagisa no necesitó más explicaciones. Podía leer entre líneas y sintió un calorcito extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Definitivamente no se sentía del todo identificado con el resto de los villanos, pero él y Rei siempre podían ser un equipo único y, entonces sí, no habría quién pudiera detenerlos.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Si les gusta mi trabajo, pueden seguirme en Twitter (cy_nogistune) o en Facebook (cydaescritora).


End file.
